The Hornet's Nest
|prerequisites = Rumors overheard from NPC conversation}} Not to be confused with "The Hornets' Nest". The Hornet's Nest is a quest in Boston Breeder. It focuses on April Bourne and, in a lesser degree, the Brotherhood Hornets. As of version 1.6, this quest was scrapped and replaced by the "Hornets' Nest" three-parter, beginning with "A Friend In Need..." Detailed Walkthrough Head to the Boston Public Library, and find a Brotherhood squad with a couple of deathclaws included. Talk to Paladin April Bourne, and then head inside. April will check a library book terminal in the side entrance area and then ask you to meet her at a radio tower. She will then hand the Sole Survivor 4 Fusion Cores and leave for the radio tower. The Sole Survivor will find April standing in front of the radio tower. Upon getting close enough, April will initiate dialogue and ask that the Sole Survivor accompany her to the nearby trailer park, Fiddler's Green Trailer Estates. It's a good idea to take the opportunity to extend the radio dishes while at the tower. At the trailer park, a figure in old and worn power armor will be found. After a short dialogue, the nearby ghouls will begin actively attacking all three people standing there. After another short dialogue, a squad of super mutants will attack. After killing them, April will figure out that the figure in power armor is her mother, May Bourne, who abandoned her, and refuse reconciliation, storming off. April's mother will ask the Sole Survivor to help her get physically close with her daughter by either talking her into rejoining the Brotherhood or convincing April to leave the Brotherhood. April's mother will give you a tracker so that you can know her position on the map. April will move to Nordhagen Beach. You can find April at the settlement, outside of her power armor. Convince April to Leave the Brotherhood A note on a piece of furniture where April first meets her mother can be used to convince April to follow through on the idea of setting up a remote outpost, thus allowing her to technically remain in the Brotherhood but also live with her mother. Upon asking her to do so and presenting the note, April will have a conversation with her mom, who may or may not be present, and then begin traveling to Taffington Boathouse without her power armor. Quest stages Notes * If you have never visited the library before, then the super mutant invasion event will occur if you remain long enough. One of the scribes that is with April will remain in the library afterward. This scribe is set as protected, so they will be downed but continually get back up and keep fighting super mutants. If you injure the scribe, they will become hostile. This can make setting up traps ahead of the impending blitz attack risky, unless the scribe is also killed by the traps. * It is possible to complete Daisy's quest to kill the super mutants at the library at the same time as this quest, keeping the fact that the Brotherhood scribe will be present in mind. Bugs * April's mother exits her power armor and leaves it at the trailer park after she and April have a conversation, following the fight with the super mutants. She has ownership of her armor components though, so taking any of them, even while sneaking, can make her permanently hostile, which can be a problem because she is also set as essential. This can be avoided by leaving her power armor alone. * Shooting April or her mother, even by accident, during either the ghoul or mutant fight will make them become hostile toward the Sole Survivor. * After April and her mother should be living together at Taffington Boathouse, only her mother will be found there with two other settlers. April will never show up, and her mother will not respond when starting a conversation, leading to a broken quest. The quest can be cleared through the console, however April's mother will continue to stand in place forever. This console command will work: CompleteQuest BBM03 * The bug with being unable to complete the quest may be related to having a follower, as April may appear behind the player as a "follower" when changing followers. Consider dismissing all followers before starting this quest. Category:Boston Breeder quests